From acquaintance to best friend
by baffledcarcajou1
Summary: Stella was a student at Stokely Grammar when a Tuesday a new guy came. She became friends with him and found out he was a vampire, but this didn't seem to change her life very much. But when she kisses Vlad his transformation seemes to be kicking off early. Set after the beginning of episode 2 season 1 I'M GONNA REWRITE AT SOME POINT BECAUSE I'M NOT SATISFIED
1. The new guy

_Hello again guys! I know, I've already got three fanfic's, but I wanted to write a new one. The next chapter of Eternal and Revenge will be coming soon, and the third one is already done so... well here's my forth fanfic :)_

_**Chapter 1: The new guy**_

I walked through the familiar corridor's of Stokely Grammar, though my shoes had felt the floor against it's soles only yesterday. I walked around the corner and there was a guy I hadn't seen here before. Maybe he was new? He wore a cloak and right beside him was the freak Robin Branagh, who wore a cloak too. The probably new guy opened a locker with the name 'Vlad Count' on it, as that seemed to be his name.

"Cool look at this, my own private locker!" I heard him say from where I was standing, which was behind my locker door, pretending to look after something. Robin opened his mouth to answer.

"It's really not that exciting, just somewhere you can stash your games kit. And in your case of course..."

"What are you doing, Stella?"

I jumped a little in surprise as I turned my head towards where the voice had come from, there was my best friend Jade with a questioning frown on her forehead.

"I was looking for my pencase." I said. "Oh, look. There it is!" I said with played enthusiasm as I pull it out from under the pretty thick books we were supposed to read 'til Friday as it was Tuesday then. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No..." I said. "I overheard Branagh and the new guy, who's name seems to be Vlad Count."

"A new guy?" Jade said with enthusiasm as she looked the way I had been looking when she came and surprised me. Then she sighed, irritated. "Argh! He's wearing a cloak as Branagh the freak."

"I never said it was interesting, but you can go now. I want to hear the rest of the conversation." I said and put the pencase in my locker again.

"Okay Stella. See you in math's then." she said and waved as she walked away through the corridor Branagh and Vlad's way.

"Watch out Branagh!" she said, irritated as she pushed Branagh's shoulder with her shoulder on purpose. Then she kept on walking.

"But what I was saying was, me and my family are moving to London." Robin said and took a deep breath as that seemed to have been hard for him to say.

"But I've just met you!" Vlad shouted, but quietly so that not everyone in the corridor would hear them.

"Yes, I know. But mum and dad said that we had to move right away, as dad's boss demands him to work in London and we can't do anything about it." Robin explained.

"Well then, I suppose there are no other vampire fanatic in this school?" Vlad said, but it didn't sound like he felt there was any meaning in saying it.

"No, there aren't. I'm sorry Vlad."Robin said and walked outside and into his family's car. Paul, Ian and Chloe was already in it, and mr and mrs Branagh too of course, and as the car drove away my heart struck with sympathy for this Vlad Count. If Robin Freak Branagh had been his only friend, he was probably not going to get another one. I walked to him.

"Hi. I'm Stella." I said. This seemed like such an easy thing to do at first, befriending Vlad I mean, but after a while it would show that this was going to be the biggest adventure of my entire life.

_What did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue writing it :)_


	2. You seem to be quite bad at math's

_Once again guys, hi! I announce that I will (from now on) publish these chapter's every Thursday and Sunday. This is the second chapter of 'From acquaintance to best friend' and I am so glad that I got a review so that I can keep on writing it :) Here it goes:_

_**Chapter 2: You seem to be quite bad at math's**_

Vlad seemed to be _very_ surprised that I even talked to him, like he thought he didn't belong here.

"Erm... Hi I'm Vladimir D...Count." he said and smiled the most amazing smile I've ever seen. Maybe he wasn't the same kind of vampire geek as Branagh, maybe he actually was quite normal.

"Are you new here, because I've never seen you here before?" I said, but I already knew that he was new, as I had been overhearing them before, but he didn't know that and I better not tell him.

"Yes. My family moved here two days ago, from Transylvania." he answered and he smiled bigger, showing his perfect white teeth as I responded.

"I heard that on your accent." I said, but then thought that it may have sounded stupid to only say that, but I kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to respond.

"Have you been to Transylvania?" he asked.

"Well, two years ago me and my family went to Transylvania on a vacation, but I would hardly call it a vacation as mum and dad sat by their computers and worked all the time. The only thing I got to do was to learn how transylvanian accent's sound in english as there was many people who wanted to borrow something from us, but they never gave it back." I said and sighed as I'd said that in only one breath.

"Well, okay." was all he had to say as a respond to that, and I hadn't got time to say anything else as the school bell rang.

"What class do you have now?" he asked,

"Math's. You then?" I asked, and somewhere, maybe in my toe, I hoped that he would say math's too.

"Math's. Come on, or we'll be late." he said and grabbed my hand, he didn't seem to think it meant anything special to hold hands, and then he dragged me into the class room who had a sign above it's door which said 'Math' and of course I knew this was the right classroom, and he seemed to have seen the sign, he wouldn't have known this was the right classroom otherwise.

I sat down in my bench and hoped that he would get to sit in the empty bench next to me, because either he would sit there or next to Archie who probably wouldn't treat him very well because of his outfit.

Mrs Greenwald had just been seated behind her desk as she saw Vlad in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Vladimir!" she said enthusiastically. "You can sit over there next to Archie." she said and pointed at the empty bench who wasn't next to me.

"Okay miss Greenwald." he said friendly as he sat down next to Archie.

"I am sorry to announce that Robin and Chloe and Robin Branagh have moved to London." she said. Archie leant over to the boy on the other side of him, not Vlad thus.

"When one freak moves another one moves in." he whispered, but quite loud and they both laughed. I was sure that Vlad would've heard it, but he just sighed and seemed like he was used to this.

"Oi, Archie!" I shouted and Archie and everyone else looked at me. "You was called a freak not long ago if I remember right." I said and Archie turned away and looked down at his bench. That boy's only weak spot is that his dad is a murderer, locked in a prison fortunately, and because of that Archie was teased and called a freak just a few month's ago. But he somehow got respect and became one of the popular guys.

"Chop, chop!" mrs Greenwald said, as she used to do when she wanted to get the class back to work.

The lesson was soon over and Vlad came to me as I gave my math's book to mrs Greenwald.

"Thanks, Stella." he said and smiled that amazing smile again.

"It was nothing, and besides, no one should be bullied." I said.

"You're right." he said and took a deep breath, to get some courage it seemed. "You seem to be quite bad at math's..." he began.

"Yes?" I said, confused, because who would've expected him to say that?

"...so I thought that we could maybe study together for the big test." he said and looked hopeful, even though what he said hadn't seemed like a question.

"Yes." I said. "I would be happy to study with you." Then I tried to do one of Vlad's amazing smiles myself, but it probably looked not even half as good as his did when he smiled back.


	3. Authors note

_Hi! Now you probably thought that there was an early chapter, but I just have to tell you that this story seemed to be going somewhere else, yes I know I've only had it for a very little while, but as I said, I thought it would be going somewhere else. I will change the summary. That's all :)_


	4. Are you really a vampire geek?

_And now it's Thursday again, one week since it was Thursday the last time. But last Thursday this fanfic wasn't even thought of yet so... I don't know what I was going to write, but here's the third chapter of 'From acquaintance to best friend' :_

_**Chapter 3: Are you really a vampire geek?**_

Vlad is coming! Vlad is coming!

We decided yesterday that he would come over to study, we have the day off today, you see. And when I asked where he lived, he said that he lived in the castle (and I knew which castle he meant) and then he asked where I live and I said, of course, that I lived in the house on the right next to Branagh's, because that's where I live. He was surprised, but said that he knew where that was. HE'S COMING SOON!

Today I took a shower and washed my hair with the shampoo mum bought when she was in France, and that shampoo is special shampoo that mum says that we can only use at special occasions, which I somewhere, maybe in my foot, thought that this was.

I put on my clothes that was my nicest casual clothing, as I in my other foot thought were worth to wear today. I wondered if Vlad was going to wear his cloak, and if he were I wouldn't mind but I hoped he wouldn't.

Vlad... is he really a vampire geek? The only thing that signals a vampire geek about him is his cloak, and he looked a bit uncomfortable in it too. I need to ask him when he comes around.

Suddenly the phone rang and I rushed towards the hallway where it was, but fell in the doorway of my room.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed of pain when a stitch got into my finger when my hand was dragged across the floor when I tried to get back up. I pulled it out and saw that it was not even a third as long as I thought it was. (When something like that happens you are quite glad that your parents aren't home.)

It didn't hurt anymore and I walked towards the phone and pushed one of the buttons to see which number who had been calling. I recognized it immediately as it was mum's aunt Helen who used to call almost all the time. I pushed another button as to listen to the message she had been leaving.

"I just have to tell you about the guy I met last night, Nina." That's my mother's name."He was so hot and when he..." I pushed the button again to make the message mute, but the button had gotten stuck under the edge, if you know what I mean, so it didn't work. And to make it all worse, I heard the frontdoor open (it was probably Vlad, and I had told him just to step inside and not knock, I wish I hadn't).

"Hello?" I heard him shout. But I didn't answer as I had to make the phone stop telling the message. All Vlad heard now was probably a quite loud message from my aunt telling him about her hot date last night. I just couldn't get the button out from under the edge, so I just left it and walked downstairs to meet Vlad.

"Hi Vlad." I said. He wore his cloak.

"What's that sound from upstairs?" he asked.

"Erm... just ignore that." I said and started walking up the stairs, and he followed right behind. When we walked by the phone, I was so embarressed.

"And his thing, it was sooo..." was what was coming out of the phone then, and I grabbed Vlad's hand and pushed him into my room and closed the door. The message was getting worse now, now she talked about adult stuff. As if by luck the message wasn't heard through the door.

"Hi Stella." Vlad said and sat down on my bed.

"Hi Vlad." I said though I knew I had said it before.

"You smell nice." he said as if he just had to fill the silence of a minute with any compliment.

"Thank you." I said and smelled my hair. "I used french shampoo last time I showered."

"Okay." he said, but he looked as if it hadn't been my hair that smelled good.

"Are you really a vampire geek?" I asked, though I had remembered what I had thought about before.

"No, I'm not a vampire geek." he said.

"I knew it. But why did and do you wear a cloak then?" I asked.

"My dad forces me to." he said and sighed. "He's always so disappointed in me, so I thought I wouldn't go against everything he says."

"I don't understand. He should be proud of you; your brilliant in school, your kind and you are polite." I said questioningly.

"All the things my dad doesn't want me to be." he said and sighed again, heavily.

I felt a strong urge to hug him, and I was sure he wouldn't mind as it, to my surprise, was meant as an comforting act. But he didn't move when I held my arms around him, and after a while that felt awkward so I stopped.

"If you knew what I will be, you wouldn't hug me. You would run by fear. You would grab a stake and pierce it into my heart as the heartless monster I will be." he said, still not moving. But then he raised his head and I saw guilt in his eyes. "If you knew the real reason I wear a cloak, you wouldn't be my friend anymore and I would get the lonely life I deserve."

"How could you, Vlad Count, be a monster?" I said, I couldn't believe that this decent boy would be a monster. "How could you, Vlad Count, deserve a lonely life?"

"I am not Vlad Count." he said and sighed as he took his cloak off and gave it to me. I am..."

"...Vlad D." I said, not knowing why it would be so dangerous to have a surname that began with D.

"No. My surname is Dracula."

_So... what did you think? Review please! :)_


	5. The future Count Dracula

_And now it's Sunday and time for another chapter :)_

_As you've probably worked out I do not own YD._

_Here it goes:_

_**Chapter 4: The future Count Dracula**_

I looked at Vladimir Dracula. The _vampire _Vladimir Dracula. But weirdly, I didn't feel fear. I felt love, in my toe of course.

"Now that you know, you can't tell anyone." he said and looked me in the eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, yet they were the eyes of a predator. He smiled his amazing smile, his big smile with his teeth. Then I came to think of something.

"You haven't got any fangs." I said.

"No, I will get them when I'm sixteen." he said.

"Do you thirst after my blood, Vladimir Dracula?" I asked as if it was the most casual question ever.

"No. But I think you smell good." he said. Oh, so that's what he meant before!

"But... then we can be friends. If you don't thirst after my blood, you wont bite me, right?" I said and hoped for a yes, this time with my heart.

"Yes I suppose so." he said and smiled without teeth.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Are you seriously thinking about asking him out Stella?" Jade asked me.

"Well... yes. But don't say anything about it to anyone." I replied and hoped that she would agree about the second sentence.

"I promise. But seriously, Vlad Count? The vampire freak?" she said and frowned with a skeptical 'really?' on her forehead.

"Yes. And he isn't a vampire freak."

FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV

"But, what is he then?" I asked, but she just ignored the question. "Is he a vampire then?" I tried and then laughed but she avoided that question too.

"I have to go to class now..." she mumbled and walked away. Something wasn't right, but I just couldn't figure out what. I decided that I would get to know Vlad better, so that I could reveal his secret and understand why Stella avoided my questions.

As soon as their lesson was over, lunchtime was approaching and I thought that that would be the perfect time to show Vlad my friendliness and maybe reveal what Stella saw in him.

FROM VLAD'S POV FROM VLAD'S POV FROM VLAD'S POV FROM VLAD'S POV

As soon as the bell rang and announced that the lesson was over and also told us that it was lunchtime, I rushed out of the classroom. I wanted to ask Stella to sit with me while we ate, but I knew that it wouldn't happen as soon as her best friend (I don't know her name) came to me. From the distance she looked confrontational, but when she stopped to talk to me she looked very enthusiastic,

"Hi Vlad." she said.

"Erm...hi." I replied, thinking that this was weird 'cause of the fact that she hadn't talked to me, ever, and that she had laughed when Archie had said something about that I was a vampire freak.

"Will you sit with me at the table at lunch?" she asked and looked with a hopeful smile at me, though I knew it was fake.

"Well, okay then... but I thought about sitting with Stella today." I said and tried to go away. But this girl grabbed my shoulder and looked seriously at me, but I knew that look was fake too.

"But Stella doesn't like you." she said, and then smiled her fake smile again. "So by the fact that I'm a kind of popular and you are... not so popular, you have to accept my request."

I sighed.

"Okay then. But what's you're name?" I asked.

"Jade." she replied shortly and grabbed my hand. It felt wrong; her hand in mine wasn't at all as two pieces of a puzzle clicking together as it felt like when I had grabbed Stella's hand. Holding Jades hand was more like trying to get two unmatching pieces to go together. However I thought that I wasn't going to let her be my friend, as it was obvious that she didn't, she just pretended to.

FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV

I wanted to become his friend, but in the rush I have maybe been giving false smiles. I hope he didn't care about it, or even notice it. I decided the moment I grabbed his hand; it was like two pieces of a puzzle clicking together. But maybe Stella will be angry if I tell her... Well, then I shouldn't.

We sat down at one of the tables in he cafeteria and I started the conversation, hoping to find something that he could talk forever about. I tried with family.

"So Vlad, what's your family like?" I asked.

"My dad's not very kind, but what could you expect of a..." he stopped as if he was going to reveal his secret by saying anything else. Then I tried another subject.

"Okay then. Where are you from?" I asked then.

"I'm from Transylvania. My family moved here because we got chased out of town by an angry peasant mob. But that isn't very unusual, because we are after all..." he stopped, and seemed to realise that he had said to much (or at least he thought so).

"Vlad, you need to tell me. What are you?" I asked, and I really tried to not make the smile not look fake, because it seems I've got a problem with that.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now... Jade." he said, and looked at me and gave me a smile. Now I understand why Stella likes him, but she doesn't like him in that way...

_Or does she? What will happen? Will Jade find out that Vlad is a vampire, or will she invite him out before that? Some of the answers will be in the next chapter of 'From acquaintance to best friend'._


	6. A little bite

_Here's the next chapter of From acquaintance to best friend:_

FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV

I am going to ask him out, Stella doesn't seem to even be preparing to ask him, so that means that I'm allowed to. I grabbed his arm in the corridor the next morning.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" I thought I asked him, I mean who could take him for anyone else? But it wasn't Vlad, I saw when the boy turned around.

"Why would you want to go out with a vampire geek?" asked Robin in respons.

"Sorry, I was looking for Vlad." I apologized and started to walk away, I didn't want to keep Branagh company. But still he kept the pace and walked beside me.

"I'm looking for Vlad too." he said.

"Wait, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I asked as I realised he hadn't been in school for the last few days, that our teacher had announced that they're family had moved away.

"My dad got moved back." he responded happily, probably because Vlad was the only friend he had had.

"Okay." I said, hopefully sounding very uninterested. But still he kept on walking beside me.

"Are you going to ask Vlad out?" asked Robin.

"Erm... well, yeah." I responded.

"You should stay away from him." said Robin. "You don't know what he will be capable of doing in the future."

"And you are?" I said more than asked as I stopped.

"Well, yes. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to say hello to Vlad." he said and walked away. Ditched by the vampire geek, I thought, can I sink any lower?

FROM VLAD'S POV FROM VLAD'S POV FROM VLAD'S POV FROM VLAD'S POV

It smelled so good... I really wanted to, but I couldn't! My teeth weren't sharp enough, but I kept on sucking, hoping that they would sink into her soft skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING VLAD?" I heard Robin shout. I felt him pulling me away from Stella and her delicious blood, which I hadn't tasted yet.

FROM ROBIN'S POV FROM ROBIN'S POV FROM ROBIN'S POV FROM ROBIN'S POV

Vlad's eyes were pitch black as I pulled him away from Stella and he snarled.

"Vlad?!" I said to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a vampire Robin, I _want_ blood!" he responded in a snarling voice.

I pushed him and he fell down to the floor, and then I checked for bite marks on Stella. Nothing but a hickey.

"Vlad you're an amazing kisser." Stella said, sounding a bit dreamy. Vlad's eyes became normal as he heard her voice and he stood up.

"Stella, I'm so sorry. But when you kissed me, it triggered something inside me." Vlad said apologetically.

"I don't care about that now." Stella said, still dreamy. "Vlad you're an amazing kisser." she said once again.

THE NEXT DAY AND FROM STELLA'S POV THE NEXT DAY AND FROM STELLA'S POV

"You kissed him?!" Jade said, surprised, as I told her about yesterday.

"Yes I did. Vlad is an amazing kisser!" I answered and heard that I sounded a bit dreamy.

Jade sighed.

"I was going to ask him out..." she muttered, probably thinking that I wouldn't hear it. I ignored it and pulled my hair away from my neck.

"Look." I said and she looked up. "He gave me this hickey."

"Do you know who prevented me from asking him?" she then said and completely ignored what I had said.

"No..." I said whilst sighing. "Who?"

"Branagh. He started talking to me, can you believe it?" she said, but I interrupted her.

"I know! He pulled Vlad away while he was kissing me!" I said and suddenly I had caught her interest.

We kept on talking about how annoying Robin is and didn't see Vlad and Robin approaching.

FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV FROM JADE'S POV

"Hi honey." Vlad said to Stella and seemed to start kissing her where he left off. He was kissing her on the neck as if he wanted something _beneath_ her skin, and it looked like it was really amazing. Why couldn't that have been me, I thought bitterly.

Robin turned to me.

"Erm... Jade." he began, looking nervous.

"Yes?" I said and I really didn't care about what he was going to say.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he said very quickly, I almost didn't hear it.

I looked at him, studied every visible inch. For once he wasn't wearing his cloak, and that made him actually look a bit fit.

"Erm..." I started and saw his begging expression. "Okay then." I continued and he looked like was saying 'YES' inside.

_What will happen? Will Robin let the words slip during his and Jade's date? Will Vlad actually bite Stella? Find out in future chapters of 'From acquaintance to best friend'._


	7. I'm evil and I love it

_What did ya think about the previous chapter? Review, please :)_

_Here's next..._

_**Chapter 6: I'm evil and I love it**_

NEXT DAY AND FROM VLAD'S POV NEXT DAY AND FROM VLAD'S POV

For the first time in my life I wanted to suck the life out of someone. The dark red liquid that smelled so delicious that a whiff of it would make me think of nothing else. The _breather's_ liquid I wanted particularly was Stella's; when she started to kiss me her throat was so close to my mouth that I could have bit her if I had gotten fangs. They could have been putting a pressure against her skin, which would, eventually, been getting so strong it cut through and her delicious A positive would've been all mine. All mine...

FROM STELLA'S POV FROM STELLA'S POV FROM STELLA'S POV FROM STELLA'S POV

Vlad looked like he was far away and as his nostrils widened his eyes went pitch black.

"Vlad?" I said to get his attention, and as he heard my voice he winked and shook his head.

"Hi Stella." he said and smiled _my_ smile, I called it mine because I loved it, and his eyes were wonderful again. He leaned forward and kissed me on the same spot on my neck as he'd done so many times before.

"Why are you kissing there particularly? I mean, it's not uncomfortable or something, but why?" I asked, because I was simply wondering. Suddenly I felt something else than his soft lips; teeth were pressing against my throat. I pulled him away and he snarled; eyes pitch black once again and now, for the first time, I saw that his canines were a bit sharper than before.

"Give me your blood breather..." he said and both the words and the voice he spoke with didn't seem to fit him.

"What is wrong with you?" I said and walked out of his room.

"I will get it one day, Stella." I heard him say before I closed the door. When he was a predator he wasn't himself; he spoke in a voice that didn't suit him at all, and he used the word breather. I was a bit scared actually, but as long as he wasn't a "real" vampire he couldn't do anything, and that wasn't going to happen for a long time. I hoped.

IN THE MEAN TIME AT ROBIN'S HOUSE IN THE MEAN TIME AT ROBIN'S HOUSE

(And it's from Jade's POV)

I leant closer to Robin. He were, as I had realised when he didn't wear his cloak, actually a bit fit. I kissed him... he kissed back...

As we stopped he leant even more forward and did the same thing as Vlad had done with Stella. He kissed my neck, and it was actually not bad, at all, but it didn't make me all dreamy as Stella had gotten.

"As I'm not a vampire that's the best I can do." Robin said, dreamy, before we started kissing again. When I actually realised what he had said, it was too late.

"See you tomorrow." he said as he left.

I couldn't believe it. I actually enjoyed kissing a vampire geek! But more importantly; he said something about vampires. Of course, vampire geeks do talk about vampires, but still... But, wait! What if Vlad's a vampire?

I've got Stella on speed dial and must warn her!

"Hello?" she answered, sounding a bit upset.

"It's Jade here." I said.

"Right." she said and sighed.

"You have to go away from Vlad, he's a vampire!" I said.

"Don't you think I know that?" she said and sounded even more upset. "He just tried to bite me!"

I was shocked; Vlad, that lovely guy, was a vampire and had tried to bite Stella?

IN THE CASTLE AFTER STELLA HAD LEFT IN THE CASTLE AFTER STELLA HAD LEFT

She had escaped, and I had felt fangs growing out as I had kissed her. Not real ones, but almost. Kissing someone you love seems to be making the transformation kick off early.

"Dad!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. Count Dracula stood in front of me, and I almost jumped in surprise.

"What, my dear Vladdy, is the problem?" he said in his was of speaking that I could imitate so easily.

"I want to learn how to hypnotize a..." I struggled with the last word. "..._victim._"

The Count smiled such a big smile that it almost got scary.

"Well, Vladimir, I have to be honest with you." he began, and continued after a minute or something when he saw my probably impatient expression. "I never thought you'd asked!"

He grabbed Vlad's sleeve and wooshed into the throne room.

The rest of the day Count Dracula trained me in the easy art of hypnotizing breather's. I just couldn't wait 'til I could _drain_ Stella of her A positive...

"Looks like Vladdy is going to meet up with his breather girlfriend." Ingrid said. As I turned around and snarled her teasing expression was replaced by fear and she got a skin colour paler than the palest vampire. If I could frighten Ingrid, I could frighten anyone. I tried to laugh evilly as bad guys do in movies, but didn't succeed.

"I think master Vlad need's to practice." Zoltan said.

_What did you think? Review please :)_


End file.
